On one condition
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. 'Allez Craig vient au bal de promo' Très bien, mais à une seule condition Kenny...


On One Condition

auteur : 1220McCormick

.

_**Parce que c'est débile**.

_**Ben ouais, mais bon. Il faut que tu y ailles**.

Craig croisa les bras.

_**Pourquoi je suis obligé**?

_**Parce que c'est... elle dit quoi cette nana dans le film de John Hughes? Un rite de passage.**

_**Bordel Kenny, je n'irai pas à ce stupide bal juste parce que **_**Pretty in Pink**_** dit que je dois y aller! Je laisse pas des films nazes de gonzesse des années quatre-vingt prendre des décisions pour moi!**

_**Mais tu vas rater pleins de trucs marrants! Cartman va rajouter de l'alcool dans le punch pour voir jusqu'à quel point il peut saouler Kyle. Et j'ai entendu dire que Clyde va porter une robe juste pour voir s'il se fait foutre dehors.**

_**Pourquoi je voudrais voir Clyde en robe**?

_**Allez, Craig**! Plaida Kenny, il se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur les genoux de son ami, **ce sera pas drôle sans toi**.

_**Ce sera pas drôle avec moi**, rétorqua Craig, **le bal de promo n'est qu'une soirée dansante de fin d'année idiote, superficielle et surévaluée pour laquelle les filles – et Clyde, apparemment – claquent trop de fric dans un robe**.

_**C'est aussi la soirée où les filles sont le plus enclines à perdre leur virginité. C'est scientifique**.

_**Ben peut être que je m'en fous de ça aussi.**

**_Et pourquoi tu t'en foutrais ?**

Craig leva les yeux au ciel.

_**Vieux**, poursuivit Kenny, **mon frère a dit que sa cavalière l'a laissé lui enlever sa jarretière avec les dents! Il a porté le machin autour de son bras comme si c'était une médaille ou un truc du genre**!

Une fois de plus, Craig ne répondit pas. Kenny se décala pour se rapprocher de Craig sur le tapis. Il passa son bras autour du brun.

_**Et si je te disais que, à un moment ou à un autre de la soirée, quelqu'un – je ne te dirai pas qui – a l'intention de truquer le vote pour faire élire Clyde Reine du bal? Ça ne vaut pas le coup de voir ça**?

_**Tu vas faire élire Clyde Reine du bal de promo**?

_**Je n'ai pas dit que c'était moi**!

_**Qui d'autre ferait ça**?

Kenny haussa les épaules :

_**Alors tu vas faire quoi Craig? Tu vas rester assis chez toi, tout seul un samedi soir, ou tu vas venir au bal de la promo et t'amuser avec moi**?

Craig soupira lourdement.

_**Ok, j'irai**.

Kenny lui donna un gros coup dans le dos.

_**Content de l'entendre mon pote**.

_**A une condition**.

Kenny attrapa amicalement les cheveux noirs de l'adolescent.

_**Je t'écoute**.

_**Tu dois m'acheter une boutonnière, là, ce truc.**

_**Je dois... t'acheter une boutonnière**?

_**C'est ma condition**.

_**Mais pourquoi je devrais t'acheter une boutonnière, à moins que tu sois, genre, mon**...

_**C'est là que je veux en venir, pauvre merde**.

_**Vieux**! Cria Kenny, il ôta son bras et s'éloigna de Craig, **j'ai dit que je voulais que tu ailles au bal. Je n'ai pas dit avec moi**.

_**Pourquoi pas**? Demanda Craig, comme si aller à la réception donnée par l'école la plus _hype_ de l'année était la chose la plus parfaitement normale du monde.

_**Tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un**?

_**Ben non, mais**...

_**Je n'irai que**, le coupa Craig, **si j'y vais avec toi**.

Kenny le regardait avec insistance.

_**Tu es...gay**?

_**Peut être**.

Kenny se gratta la tête, mal-à-l'aise.

_**T'as, genre, craqué sur moi**?

_**Peut être**.

Le blond ne put que fixer Craig, la bouche ouverte, et Craig se sentit gêné par ce regard.

_**Mon Dieu, si cette idée t'horrifie tant que ça, tu peux simplement refuser**

_**Je ne sais même pas encore**.

_**Oublie ça, je vais rester chez moi**.

Kenny soupira.

_**J'irai avec toi**. Finit-il par dire

Craig blinked. "You will?"

Craig battit des paupières.

_**C'est vrai**?

_**Mais je ne gaspillerai pas l'argent que j'ai durement gagné pour des fleurs de tafiole**.

_**Ok**, consentit Craig, **j'en achèterai une pour nous deux, mais tu devras m'accrocher la mienne**.

_**Ok**, grommela Kenny, **mais je ne laisserai pas tes parents nous prendre en photo sur le perron ou quoi**!

_**Ca me va**.

_**Et tu devras danser**, lui dit Kenny, **pas faire tapisserie à côté du bol de punch comme un putain de gros naze**.

_**Ok**, **je danserai**, accepta Craig, **mais pas sur les chansons rapides. Je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter, bloquer puis retomber[1] ou quoi.**

_**Quoi? Allez, tu vas essayer quelques danses rythmées.**

_**Non**.

_**Tu me laisseras t'apprendre la country**?

_**Non pas - attends, tu sais danser la country**?

_**Ouais**.

_**Aucune chance**.

_**Tu ne vas même pas faire, par exemple, le Cupid Shuffle ou n'importe laquelle de ces danses foireuses qui se font en ligne que tout le monde sur terre connaît**?

_**Non**.

_**T'es pas marrant Craig**.

_**Ben excuse moi de ne pas avoir envie de me ridiculiser volontairement devant toute l'école**.

_**Tu vas aller au bal de promo avec un gars et tu as peur que les gens se moquent de ta façon de danser**?

_**Tu ne m'as pas vu danser**.

Kenny souffla.

_**Très bien. Tu n'es pas obligé de danser sur les musiques rythmées. Mais si t'es mon cavalier, alors tu devras danser les slows avec moi et personne d'autre. Je me fous d'à quel point Clyde aura l'air mignon**.

Craig fut surpris.

_**Tu... veux danser les slows avec moi**?

_**Et je ne veux pas que tu portes sa jarretière à ton bras non plus**!

_**Tu es gay**?

Kenny haussa les épaules.

_**Comment pourrais-je le savoir**?

_**Tu n'y as jamais réfléchi**?

_**Pas vraiment? Mais, hé, je vais au bal avec un mec non? Ce va me rendre, genre, un quart gay, au moins**.

_**Dieu, Kenny**, l'expression de Craig était mi-amusée, mi-horrifié, **tu ne peux pas simplement conclure que tu es gay en te basant là-dessus. Clyde va venir en robe, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un trav'**.

_**Alors comment je peux savoir si je suis gay**?

_**Ben, t'es attiré par les mecs**?

Kenny seemed to be pondering this, staring intently at Craig, who quickly grew weary of his musings.

Kenny semblait considérer la chose tout en regardant attentivement Craig, qui en eut vite assez de ces réflexions.

_**C'est pas une question si difficile que ça. Est-ce que les mecs t'excitent**?

_**Ben, putain, Craig! Je suis un adolescent. Je suis excité rien qu'en regardant Red Racer**.

Craig leva les yeux aux ciel puis, sans aucune forme d'avertissement, fit un bond en avant et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Kenny. Kenny recula instinctivement et repoussa violemment Craig.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Vieux**?! Cria-t-il tandis que Craig tombait sur les fesses quelques pas plus loin.

_**Je t'aidais à savoir**. Expliqua Craig en essuyant un goutte de salive de Kenny sur son menton.

_**En m'embrassant**?

_**Quelle solution plus rapide y a-t-il**?

Kenny lui lança un regard furieux.

_**Même si j'étais gay, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu me plais**?

Craig haussa les épaules.

_**Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Et fait, peut être que je voulais juste t'embrasser**.

_**Hein**?

Craig se releva et massa ses fesses endolories.

_**J'ai dit**...

_**J't'ai entendu, merde**!

_**Pas la peine d'en faire tout une plat. C'était une expérience enrichissante. Maintenant je saurais qu'à l'avenir tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse**.

Kenny passa les doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, un air toujours assez effrayé sur son visage.

_**Putain, Craig**...

_**J'aurais aimé**, répliqua Craig, **mais il semble que tu ne m'aimes pas de cette façon-là**.

Kenny leva les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa la main de Craig et la tira pour faire se rasseoir le brun sur le sol.

_**Viens ici, trou du cul.**

_**Kenny qu'est-ce que**...?

Mais avant que Craig puisse énoncer le reste de sa demande, la bouche de Kenny était de nouveau sur la sienne. Craig laissa échapper un glapissement de surpris, mais ne posa pas de question. A la place, il rendit son baiser à Kenny avec une férocité qu'aucun des deux ne pensait capable. Le baiser était brutal et humide, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'embrasser une fille, mais ni Kenny ni Craig ne semblaient s'en formaliser. Après ce qui leur sembla n'être que quelques petites secondes, ils se séparèrent en échangeant des regards stupéfaits.

_**Je n'ai jamais dit**, haletait Kenny, **que je ne t'aimais pas de cette façon-là**.

_**Tu t'es comporté comme si.**

_**Connard, tu m'as pas laissé le temps de réagir. Tu peux juste pas bondir sur quelqu'un comme un lion sur une gazelle et t'attendre à ce qu'il ne soit pas effrayé**.

_**Ok. Je peux avoir un deuxième essai**?

Kenny haussa les épaules.

_**Je pense. Un de plus**.

Craig s'avança avec appréhension et trouva une fois de plus les lèvres de Kenny. Il attrapa la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la tira légèrement, de manière douce et interrogative. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kenny, il haussa les sourcils comme pour demander ''c'est mieux?'' et Kenny répondit par un hochement de tête approbateur.

Le premier baiser avec un autre mec avait lieu – il semblerait – autant par curiosité que pour le plaisir. Durant les quelques minutes suivantes, leur langues parcoururent leur bouches, leur mains parcoururent leur cheveux et leurs genoux se cognaient maladroitement. Le chulo de Craig tomba au sol et la parka orange de Kenny avait été négligemment jeté par terre. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient traversé la moitié de la pièce sans savoir comment, les épaules de Craig étaient pressées contre le mur de son lit et Kenny était au dessus de lui, assis à califourchon sur ses hanches.

_**Kenny, j'ai une confession à faire**.

_**Quoi?**

_**Je suis gay**.

Kenny eut un sourire en coin.

_**Sans déconner**.

Craig lui rendit son sourire et repoussa Kenny juste assez pour pouvoir s'asseoir correctement.

_**Kenny, à propos du bal**...

_**Ouais**?

Il donna au blond un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

_**Je danserai tous les slows avec toi, tant que nous ferons ça pendant les danses rapides**.

Kenny posa son front contre celui de Craig et sourit de manière aguicheuse.

_**Tu sais quoi? Je commence à penser que l'on pourrait tous les deux sécher ce stupide bal de promo et rester ici**.

L'autre fronça les sourcils et dégagea le blond de ses genoux.

_**Va te faire, McCormick! Tu vas m'emmener à ce bal**!

**_End_**

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>revue et corrigée le 1803/2015_**


End file.
